Lover
by tabby-chan
Summary: Envy and Greed get left behind while Lust and the others go on a mission for Dante, Envy is bored and Greed tells him to find somthing to entertain himself...Greed may have given Envy a bad idea! EnvyXGreed first story for them! love FMA!


Note: I do not own FMA! if i did i would be a anime/manga goddess!!!!!!! i love this couple even thought it is guy/guy! it is one of the few i support! word to the wise if you dont like the paring dont read it! For those who do enjoy! Envy/Greed! Yes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you, how could Lust cut me out of all the fun."

Greed sat on the sofa, tilting his head back as he drank a glass a scotch, the older Homunculus's whining had been going on for half and hour. Envy sat on the windowsill, knees up to his shin and arms around his legs. Greed soon felt the ice grow cold against his teeth and he put the glass down on the table, about to reach for the bottle of liquor, but he then noticed that Envy was pacing the floor in front of the couch. Greed rolled his eyes,

"Oh sit your ass down; you're just in a pissy mood because they left you here."

"Damn straight, I hate waiting, the whole this is stupid!"

Greed poured more scotch into his glass, the ice making a cracking noise,

"Fine some way to entertain yourself then, your pacing is annoying."

A smile crept on Envy's face as Greed took another drink of scotch,

"Well it won't take just anything to hold my interest,"

Envy climbed over the other side of the couch. As Greed set his glass down Envy's hands snaked up Greed's chest, his petite body straddling over Greed's muscular one,

"Maybe you could help me?"

Envy licked the curve of Greed's ear. Greed's eyebrow went up, a smirk making his sunglasses fall on the edge of his nose,

"Didn't know you swung that way kid, kind of makes me think different about you,"

Greed went closer to Envy's ear, breath giving Envy goose bums,

"Oh and watch were you stick that tongue, it may give me bad ideas..."

Sharp teeth suddenly sank into Envy's neck, making groan in pleasure,

"Bad Boy..."

"Same as you…by the way did anyone ever tell you that you taste good?"

Greed released Envy's flesh then raked across his neck moving to Envy's mouth, Envy wrapped his arms around Greed's neck, playing with Greed's spiky hair. Pulling away Envy traced were Greed's lips were, a smile on his face. Greed pulled Envy's chin down, he was almost inches away from Envy's lips, but was stopped by a single finger,

"Finish what you start."

"Down boy, can't be too hasty, weren't you ever taught, 'too much is a bad thing'."

Envy felt himself suddenly fall backward onto the couch, Greed's hipbones grinding into his,

"I guess the good die young, all I know is I'm a greedy bastard, I want you now…"

Envy chuckled a little; giving a little sideway's glance to him as he turned his head,

"And you were surprised I swung that way, you evil, evil man, but I guess it doesn't matter my greedy little horn-dog, your mine anyway."

Greed pushed himself up a little,

"How?"

"Because I played you right the way I wanted you,"

Greed gave him a stern look,

"Oh don't be mad about it,"

Envy's hand moved down Greed's chest and into his pants,

"Lets move to more passionate things."

Envy wrapped his legs around Greed's waist as their lips crushed together. The two Homunculus ripped at each others clothing, Greed's jacket being thrown across the room fallowed by Envy' skirt (skirt shorts!). The couch started to shake as the two started to go back and forth with each other,

"Greed.." Moaning and kissing

Back and forth some more, sweat mixing with other things,

"Envy…" Biting,

Envy ran his finger nails deep down Greed's spine, making him groan in Envy's delight, the wounds healing as fast as they had come. Greed bent to kiss Envy him again but the two heard a knock at the door,

"Greed, Envy its time to go."

"Shit!"

The door came open and Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth walked into the room. Lust walked over to the couch but stopped when she saw a buck-nude Greed on top of a naked red haired woman, lips lock in a kiss,

" Hm."

Greed broke the kiss a low growl coming from his throat as he gave lust a foul look, his grip around the women's waist tighten a little,

" Damnit Lust, can't a guy get some privacy around here!"

"Well I see you've found entertainment, where's Envy?"

"If you wanted to know keep take of him you should have taken him on your little spy mission."

"I'd watch that tongue of yours, I might cut it out for Gluttons snack."

A smile spread on Gluttons face as he fallowed Lust out the door, Greed sighed in relief as the door slam shut,

" Worried about something, your sweating bullets."

Greed watched as the red haired women slowly changed back into Envy, a devilish smirk on his face,

"Sorry to leave you alone like that but just think if Lust knew, we'd never work together again I'm afraid, she's all about men and _**women**_."

Greed laughed as Envy sat up slightly, lightly touching their lips together then pulled away, sliding out from underneath Greed, starting to put his clothes back on,

"Come on, stay here any loner and Lust will clean her claws with us."

Greed stood from the couch, walking over to the now clothed Envy, and wrapped his arms around his waist,

"Do we have to?"

Greed kissed Envy's neck but Envy pushed him away,

"Now don't start that again, we don't want Miss. Impatient to find us all tangled up with our lips locked, now do we?"

"That's cruel, you act as if nothing happened."

Envy turned to Greed with a frown on his face,

"Of course this happened, if I didn't want it to happen it wouldn't have,"

Envy grabbed the back of Greed's neck, pulling him into a ruff but quick kiss, pulling away as Greed's hands fell onto his hips,

"And it will happen again, soon…"

"How soon is soon?"

Envy grabbed Greed's pile of clothes, shoving them into the taller man's chest. Envy took Greed's glasses out of the wrinkled jacket pocket, and put them on the tip of Greed's nose,

"We'll be lovers as soon as we get to the next destination."

Envy slid the glasses up with his pointer finger, and then licked the tip of Greed's nose. Before Greed could react Envy was at the door,

"I thought we were already counted as lovers?"

Envy stopped at the doorframe, turning his head over his shoulder, giving Greed a toothy smile,

"Got to find out next time my greedy little bastard."


End file.
